galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wilkybarkid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Battlestar Hermes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jaster1 (Talk) 23:09, January 20, 2010 = Lindsay Lohan Phoenix = Welcome to the Quorum Congratulations, Youre now an official administrator of this wiki and a member of our "Quorum of Twelve". I had thought of making you a admin for some time but it was Allen Knott who had convinced me it was now the time. As a quorum member you must pick a colony of Kobol to "represent", I have Caprica while Allen has Aquaria each Quorum member must have their own colony. And finally good news my computer is finally working so Ill be doing a little more around here. Call back soon and again congrats! From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 08:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Some Answers and my problem and my problem just got worse All of my WSG episodes are written here on this wiki and no where else to read them just read the associated episode links on the WarStar Galactica (TV Series) page. I,m doing it like that mainly because 1. Its not easy to join many fanfic sites without knowing someone one from the site beforehand (believe me Iv'e tried.). And 2. The editing system on wikia allows for easier co or shared editing on any article or storyline. Speaking of which all WarStar episodes are written in a 'round' storytelling format. In other words one writer starts a story and other editors add in their own ideas to it and then they pass it on to the next writer and its original writer so its not just exclusively my story but technically everyones so even you can join in and add something to it or write your own standalone episode. Actually I would appreciate the help right now I have a minor case of writers block on Episode 2 and the storys only other editor User:Wakachukie is seriously deep in studies for his SATs so he's unavailable at the moment however read his talk page for the story outline I had originally written for more background. And finally Apparently my computer has reached its twilight years so hopefully ill be able to have a new computer next month. So until then i'm stuck at best buy so this slower wiki chat is much easier for me to keep up with right now then a faster facebook chat. Call back if you decide to join in on WSG. As always Thanks! From -- 22:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You're right again and a problem You were right I checked and Caprica City is the planets central capitol with Delphi as its military center and ive corrected it. The problem is (and why I havent responded for quite a while) is unforunately my computer crashed and im using a IMac at Best Buy as Im typing this so I may not be able to respond to you or do pretty much anything online for a while. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 23:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) A little bit more on dates Ive been doing more reading on canon terms for colonial dates and in the online version of Caprica Newspaper the Caprican on Sci-Fi.com (Im refusing to call it by its new name of syfy, god that makes me sound like Harlan Ellison) and in it states months in older Roman/Greek terms (Januarius/January, Februarius/February,...Etc.) and I thought that maybe these might be used to further detail the birth and death dates of the RDM Characters. Just thought I'd let you know. And on a final thought are Caprica episodes coming out like Star Trek Movies (1 good, 1 so-so)?!. Its just something I noticed. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 11:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes I Did I did create both of the MK-VII (WSG) images myself, I had combined a stylized MK-II Chassis (a stealth repaint version I had bought from a Target store a while ago) with the heavy armor design from a fairly old anime film called Odin Stardust Memory however the logos and decals were created with a custom image site linked here named Offical Seal Maker it can create nearly any BSG related logo or insignia you may need. Then the logos were shrunk and flattened as layers into the fighter images. And I slightly tweaked the Battlestar Template but It seems to work for me. Call back if you have any more questions. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 14:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Some more stuff I learned Well apparently you were right I had learned that the RDM 12 Colonies live within a Quad star system so all of the colonies exist within radically differing orbital cycles so there are no central forms of colonial years. I also had discovered 2 new canon Pyramid team names, Stallions and Centaurs however the latest ep of Caprica didnt specify what colony the teams belonged to. And finally this. According to the same Caprica episode these are Mark-1 Caprican Vipers and I thought that they might be used in one of your series. Anyway Thanks! From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 12:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Apparently I stand corrected I just recently read the William Adama article on Battlestar Wiki and a section of the page had detailed a short list of (possibly) military dates that were written on Adamas dogtags that listed various events throughout his military career. By this list most likely a large portion of Colonial history can be detailed. For instance Artimus Bowman was probably born somewhere around Colonial Military Year 21314-15 and the Fall of the Colonies happened somewhere in either late Colonial Year 21348-49. Although the article did not say if these dates were exclusively for military use or were a common form of calendar dates throughout the colonies. It did show proof that the fleet did have some form of year or time marking. Just thought you should know before you begin to create your RDM colonial timeline. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 06:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) A Thought I just had Sorry to interupt but I just had a small thought since the Re-Imagined series had no real units of time (calendar, military, or stardates) that perhaps we should place years as BTF (Before The Fall) and ATF (After The Fall) for all RDM related characters and ships just as Star Wars puts dates as BBY and ABY. Just thought Id let you know. Thanks! From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 22:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sorry for not responding to your messages sooner but I had some other tasks to run (mostly finding images for other wikis here) but never the less Im here now and fully ready to help. 1st let me just say that using the rich text editor is sometimes a overly complicated and pointless task (especially for adding templates into your pages). However this is a simple fix just click the Source button at the top of the editing page for your article. This allows for you to add basic wikicode much easier. And as for other templates such as Colony, Civilan ship... etc. Well I havent gotten around to creating them yet But I will soon. I also will create a User infobox template as well as a Battlestar navigation template for easier and faster access to other ships. And may I suggest the use of the Apple Safari browser for its built in spell and grammar check. As for myself I am currently using the Opera 10.5 beta browser for its superior image resolution and spell check. Finally I added large user talk links to the other Admins and common users here. I hope this was as helpful as possible. Thanks!. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 12:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) = The Designer = = Jaster1 = Thanks for the reponse Ive tried using 'source' and I am still learning all the codes for it but I'm getting the hang of it (slowly). As for the timeline references I completely agree. I have been using 'The Fall' as a refernce for the passage of time but I will use the BTF / ATF timescale from now on. On several chapters of Hermes I have included the number of days since the destruction of the colonies as a timescale and to compare to the point at which Galactica is at. Thanks for creating this Wiki. It helps me to flesh out my characters so that when I write my stories I have a lot of information I can use rather than just create it on the spot. - Tony Wilkins Help please. Nice work with ther Hermes seems to have a good flow to it. anyway i was wondering if you could tell how do you edit the title of a page. for example i wrote the page battlestar spirt of liberty not realizing at the time that spirt should be spirit. if you could give me any info on this i'd be really gratefull thanks.Gunslinger6792 00:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks well for now i guess i'm fraked but oh well. if theres a will theres a way. it's nice to know that other people out there don't think that everyone would have really died after the cylon attack. maybe the hermes could link up with other colonial warships that survivied. i mean no naval fleet has all there ships sitting at home and at port other ships could have been on training exercises and been to far away to respond in time. but either way keep up the good work. if you got any suggestions for me on my story i'm all ears. oops always forget to sign things post above was --Gunslinger6792 17:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) sounds interesting good luck can't wait to see what happens. just please dont fly the Hermes into the sun. i don't think i could handle another battlestar going all phisophically sucidal. have'nt gotten around to doing that yet. some is written down but yet to be put onto a computer and other bits are in my head. I'll have to check out the place you mentiond it might be a good place to start writting down my story.--Gunslinger6792 17:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I was just watching video clips of bsg the plan. did the galactica launch resque opperations after the colonies were attacked or were the raptors i saw just scattered surviving bands that later found the galctica? Gunslinger6792 00:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC)